From foster home to foster home
by Elavan17
Summary: Jade had lived with her dad and sister. Her sister was jealous of her. So she lied to her dad telling that she had a boyfriend. Her dad got really angry, so he sent Jade to a foster home. Since age 8, Jade have been from from foster home to foster home every 2 weeks. Until her new step-parents are Beck's parents. Is Jade falling in love with her step-brother, Beck? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

3RD PERSON POV:

Today was a sunny, summer, day. Jade had woke up in a different foster home, this morning. She got up of bed exhausted. The other night, her step-parents had a party and she couldn't sleep. They were really drunk, so they gave Jade to adoption. Jade went to the kitchen and saw a handsome boy reading a book.

Jade's POV:

Well, this guy must be my brother. 'Hi' –I say shyly looking at him. He looks back at me and smiles. 'Good morning. I am your new step-brother.' –I just stare at him smiling. Immediately, I felt in love with him. He got up and walked in front of me. 'Why no step-parent likes you?' –He asked looking kinda sad. 'That's my question.' –I said walking toward the living room. It was huge. It had two computers, two large sofas and a small one, a 65in TV and a little sideboard near the balcony. I sit on the small sofa looking at him. 'How many parents have you had during your…' 'I don't know' –I cut him off. 'Since I was 8, I have lived in a foster home.' 'Please continue' –He says sitting down. 'Alright. My real mom died giving birth to me, so I used to live with my dad and older sister.' 'So why were you from foster home to foster home?' 'My sister… she lied to my dad telling I had a boyfriend. I was only 8. My dad got extremely angry with me that he… I don't know why, drank a lot of alcohol during that night, and he sent me for the first time to a foster home.' He stared at me upset. He took my hand and said: 'That's sad. But wait, why your sister told your father that you had a boyfriend? If it was a lie?' –He said. 'I have no idea.' –I said. He approaching me. I was really nervous at that time. He was about to kiss me! Our lips met for about 5 seconds, until a man and a lady came. We quickly separated that they couldn't see us kissing. I have to admit, my step-brother was really hot. 'Hello' –The lady said walking toward us with a man beside her. 'I will be your new mom and this your new father.' 'Hey, nice to meet you' –I say blushing a lot. 'My name is Mary and your father is John. Your name is Jade, right?' I nod in answer. 'What were you guys talking about?'- John asked looking at Beck suspiciously. 'Oh nothing. Just greeting us' –Beck said staring at me.

Coming up Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later…

Beck's POV:

I have a nice surprise for Jade. Well, I was only buying clothes for me, but I saw a lady selling flowers so, why not? I mean…just looking at the flowers, they remind me of Jade.

I went to her room holding 20 roses. I know, that's a lot. But I have a little "speech" when I give them to her. 'Hey' –I say entering the room, and hiding the roses behind me. 'Hi' –She says while writing in her computer. I sit next to her on the bed. 'I got you something' 'Oh please no' –She says blushing. I love it when she blushes. I take a deep breath. I give the flowers to her and say: 'I will love you until the last one dies.' Of course, 19 are real and only one is fake. 'Aww Beck' –Jade says kissing me. This is just bad. I love her but we are step-siblings. I need to stop this, but I don't want to! What do I do?

Jade's POV:

What Beck doesn't know is that I have a surprise for him also. Yesterday, I bought 2 tickets to go to Paris. It would only be me and him. Alone…I shouldn't be doing this but. Oh well.

'Beck, would like to travel to Paris tonight with me?' 'Of course but we can't' 'Why not?' 'My parents. I mean our parents' –I go closer to him and whispered in his ear. 'They would not notice.' –And with that I persuaded him. I know they are going to notice but I want to go.

'I can't believe we are in Paris! –I say jumping up and down. 'I can't believe we did this' –Beck said upset. Yeah, this is a bad idea. His parents will soon call and be worried. 'I'm going to call my dad' –Beck said taking his phone out of his pocket. I didn't said a word. I couldn't stop it, his parents would have called anyway. 'Hey, dad?'

Beck' POV:

'Hey, dad?' –I said nervous. 'Son, where are guys? I kept looking for you 2 around the house.' 'We… we are in Paris.' 'Paris?! You went to Paris with your step-sister without my permission or your mom's?' 'Yeah' 'Return son. Now!' –He hang up leaving me alone. 'Let's go home, Jade.' Jade followed me looking at the ground. This is going to be so bad.

We returned home. That was a quiet ride in the airplane. Jade and me haven't talked since I talked with my dad in the phone. 'Jade stay outside. Beck inside.' –My mom said looking at Jade angry. 'Common Jade, I am going to take you to a new foster home.'

Jade's POV:

Like I said, every 2 weeks I'm in another foster home. But this time, it was my fault.


End file.
